High Fidelity (1)
High Fidelity (1) is the eighteenth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Summary When Darcy discovers that Spinner is far from a virgin, she's ready to pull the plug on their relationship, but not before she pulls a big ol' handful of Manny's hair. Spinner's at risk of losing the girl he loves. If only there were some way he could become a virgin again... Main Plot Spinner lies to Darcy about being a virgin, but when she finds out the truth about him and Manny, her jealousy and anger over being deceived leads to the end of their relationship and a fight between Manny and Darcy. Sub Plot Paige and Alex's relationship comes to an end when Paige becomes too controlling. Spinner seeks solace with ex-girlfriend Paige, and Alex finds comfort with Jay. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song High Fidelity by Elvis Costello. *This episode marked the end of Darcy and Spinner's first relationship. *This episode marked the end of Paige and Alex's first relationship. *This episode marked the first time that Alex admitted to being an actual lesbian. *Spinner reveals he has had sex with two other girls after Manny. |-| Series Continuity= *After suffering from a panic attack in Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Emma is back from the hospital and is trying to work on recovering from her eating disorder. *While trying to get support for the variety show, Manny is subjected to "Take it off!" comments from Danny Van Zandt and Derek Haig, referring to the video that circulated around the school of a drunk Manny taking her shirt off in Venus. The same video got her kicked off of Power Squad, which Manny later mentions. *Paige is accepted into Banting University, the college she has always wanted to attend. *Darcy is jealous of Spinner and Manny's past relationship, and the fact that they have had sex. *Marco helps Spinner "re-virginize himself" and says that the incident with Friendship Club back in I Against I '''is old news. |-| Gallery= Gallery Degrassi-high-fidelity-pt-.jpg 34353.png 342222.png 97676.png 4444.png 5553.png 6644.png 2222.png 4445.png 5544.png 5555.png 4333.png 66644.png 7555.png 6543.png 6544.png C 00118.jpg 518_001.jpg 518_002.jpg 518_003.jpg 518_004.jpg normal_2381_1.jpg normal_2384_1.jpg normal_2386_1.jpg normal_2385_1.jpg normal_2387_1.jpg normal_2380_1.jpg normal_2383_1.jpg Normal 2382 1.jpg normal_spencer10.jpg Paige1.PNG Darcy.PNG Darcy1.PNG Alex.PNG AlexJay.PNG Alex1.PNG Jay1.PNG Alex2.PNG Jay2.PNG Alex3.PNG Paige2.PNG Spinner1.PNG SpinnerPaige.PNG SpinnerPaige1.PNG Tumblr m134n0AMfh1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134juj4Id1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134lxzcmb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134dq6Zgd1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134d71qlh1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134w3Tdvb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134u7RqZb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134itWn9W1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134hnRaCW1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134h9jzKg1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134qhSOAv1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134p3ofZN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134npzdmF1qc1tpr.jpg 4554.jpg 03_(17).jpg 01 (20).jpg Spaige2222.jpg Tumblr m13509YIT41qc1tpr.jpg Darcy-Spinner-degrassi-1371354-1024-768.jpg 518Preview.jpg Tumblr m134xc3gwJ1qc1tpr.jpg 06 (21).jpg 02 (15).jpg 05 (18).jpg 5445c.jpg 5335c.jpg Tumblr m134wu46ew1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134rlMfiI1qc1tpr.jpg Fy31cn.jpg Panny.jpg 4534s.png 3334.jpg Tumblr m134wfqc8K1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mb3anvUQqp1qc1tpr.jpg 543rd.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Lisa Berry as Shelley *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Adam Korsan as Male customer *Caroline Park as Kim Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Paige: "She's high on carpe diem. Side effect of being fired." *Darcy: "Manny, even you can become pure again. All it takes is repentance." Manny: "Yeah, I'll get right on that." Darcy: "Well, you should, considering you are the school's biggest slut." Manny: "You are THE LAST PERSON TO EVER CALL ME THAT!" *Spinner: "You know what I believe, Darcy? I believe I will never be clean enough, not for you. We're through, okay." *Alex: "Jay, I'm not bi! I'm not confused. I'm a lesbian, an actual lesbian." |-| Featured Music= *''"Doesn't Anybody Hear"'' by The Novaks *''"Dullsville"'' by The Novaks *''"Tell Me"'' by Donatella |-| Links= *Watch High Fidelity (1) on YouTube *Watch High Fidelity (1) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes